bratzlyricsfandomcom-20200213-history
Express Yourself (Bratz)
"Express Yourself" is a song performed by the Black Eyed Peas. The song is featured on the Bratz: Motion Picture Soundtrack album and in the ''Bratz'' film. Lyrics Express yourself, girl let it all hang out Just do your thang, ain't nothin' to worry about Let's do it Do your thing and drive Drive down your lane and go Go where you please, no limits There are no limits for you're infinite We breakin' through the boundaries If you wanna be anything better Be Free Like #7 on the first LP Yeah, I thought I told you that the Peas don't stop No, we keep it ? even though folks May not get it the first time around I stick to my sound 'cause I'm gonna remain And individual like a single lane And be a leader like the first one who came I put the flag down, don't hold your head down Ladies and gents 'cause you could do the same Express yourself, girl let it all hang out Just do your thang, ain't nothin' to worry about Express yourself, girl let it all hang out Just do your thang, ain't nothin' to worry about Don't you know that you the real thang? Girl, do what you want (move the body) You the real thang Girl, do what you want (sexy thang) You the real thang Girl, do what you want Don't you know that you the real thang? Girl, do what you want All my ladies just move your bodies To the sound of the lyrics And if you wanna party, just call the party The Filipino black man from ? And hit you with the... that makes you wanna... Don't hold it back, you got the show, improve Just let it all hang out in a groove The Peas ganna get you in the mood (and you know that) Man, they gon' be phat Sound's gonna hit you like a high contact Let yourself go and and show 'em where you at Do what you want and don't hold back So girl, do whatever you wanna do Don't let nobody else stop you Do whatever you wanna do, do it now and Express yourself, girl let it all hang out Just do your thang, ain't nothin' to worry about Express yourself, girl let it all hang out Just do your thang, ain't nothin' to worry about Don't you know that you the real thang? Girl, do what you want (move the body) You the real thang Girl, do what you want (sexy thang) You the real thang Girl, do what you want Don't you know that you the real thang? Girl, do what you want This is it, gotta keep it moving, don't stop Once you get moving, don't quit Next thing you know you on top So hop to the rhythm that we drop Get loose and express what you got At least you gotta give yourself a shot Hey, never give up and give me what you got I like to let the people know Exactly what we came to show That you could be origianal And be your own individual and Express yourself, girl let it all hang out Just do your thang, ain't nothin' to worry about Express yourself, girl let it all hang out Just do your thang, ain't nothin' to worry about